Red Death
The Red Death appeared in 2010 movie called How to Train Your Dragon. The Red Death was a gigantic member of an unnamed Stoker Class dragon species and the main antagonist of the first How to Train Your Dragon film. It did not actively hunt for food, as it was delivered to it by other dragons in the nest, acting similarly to a Queen Bee or a Cuckoo Chick. It ate any dragon that did not bring sufficient food as seen when a Gronckle brought it only a single small fish, which offended the Red Death and subsequently led to them being devoured moments later. True to their reputation as the "queen of the dragons", the only grown specimen seen in the franchise demonstrated a savage, menacing and controlling nature that even a deadly Night Fury was fearful of (at this point it is unclear whether other individuals in the species share this personality). In addition, according to Valka, every nest has their queens, indicating that there could be numerous members of the Red Death's species in the world. Secretly responsible for centuries of human and dragon conflict, the Red Death used its commanding presence to order other dragons to raid nearby villages and bring it a constant supply of food. From its lair deep within the corona of a volcano, this Titan Wing reigned supreme, until Toothless led Stoick, Gobber and the other Berk Vikings to the blighted shores of Dragon Island. So engorged on power was the Red Death by this time that it had to shatter its mountain home in order to emerge and fight these human intruders. Fortunately, the timely arrival of Berk's dragon riders and the fateful reunion of Hiccup and Toothless led to the discovery of the Red Death's only vulnerable spot: its insides. Similar to the Bewilderbeast's ability to bend other dragons to its will, the Red Death emitted a honing signal which summoned other dragons to its lava strewn nest. This call was produced by a combination of sub-vocal ululation and the fearsome stare of its many, many eyes! This ultimate monster, seen pursuing Toothless and Hiccup, is the most vicious. According to legend, she lives 2,000 years and, before she dies, lays 3,000 eggs. The hatchlings fight each other to the death, a process that can take up to 100 years, until only one survives. Residing in the chamber of a active volcano with the Red Death, the dragons, known as Brutes, are enslaved and forced to serve a injurious parasitism from the Red Death. The ones seen in the first film include the Deadly Nadders, the Gronckles, the Monstrous Nightmares, the Hideous Zipplebacks, and even the powerful Night Fury. All or most dragons in the film appear to serve the Red Death. The Red Death has been compared to a queen bee or a brood parasite. It is the leader and all others serve it apparently out of fear of being eaten, although it is unknown for certain how it became the leader of the other dragons. (It is possible that it invaded their home and proclaimed itself as such or perhaps some kind of mind control similar to that of the Bewilderbeast). Unlike other massive dragon leaders like the Bewilderbeast or Foreverwing, the Red Death is said to rule via force instead of righteous good, often depicted as the dictator of the dragon world. It rules with no mercy, willingly consuming one of its dragon subjects if they fail to provide enough food for it. Powers and Abilities * Firepower: The Red Death's flame jets are enormous and are powerful enough to take down an entire fleet of Viking ships in just one breath. Not to mention it has a shot limit of nine, so the destruction this stoker beast can do is enormous. * Durability: Its entire body is heavily armored with dense scales, horns and a coral-like frill, enabling the titanic beast to perforate, pierce, and demolish enormous rock cliffs of the volcano and smaller mountains entirely. Its thick hide and sheer size allows it to overcome plenty of catapults, several of a Night Fury's plasma blast, and various physical blows from the rest of the riders nearly unscathed. * Strength & Combat: The Red Death has demonstrated immense strength, capable of effortlessly lifting up Viking ships in its mouth and then crushing them with one powerful bite, and breaking through the volcano and numerous Sea Stacks of Dragon Island showing no strain. The Red Death utilizes its many advantages to combat the few brave souls that dare stand up to it, using its tail bludgeon and immense size and weight to ram and shove, and its powerful jaw and limbs to shred through foes. It also utilizes its keen senses and flight to locate and track opponents and obliterates whatever remains with its powerful, explosive fire breath. * Endurance & Stamina: Not only with brutal, destructive power, the queen of dragons has been shown to have incredible stamina in flight despite its tremendous size, being able to keep up with Toothless for long amounts of time. This gigantic dragon is able to take many attacks from other dragons, boulders from a catapult, Stoick's strength from throwing a wooden-like spear, getting hit in the eyes by Snotlout, Toothless' Plasma blasts attacks and being able to take the damage from crashing into the sea stacks, seemingly suffering little to no damage. * Agility & Speed: This dragon is gigantic and it is slower compared to other dragons due to its size, however, it is able to swing its tail or swing its head to smash other dragons or objects. Even so, it showed no lack of speed during flight, as it was fast enough to catch up with Toothless in the air, however, it's quite possible that Toothless only slowed down to make the Red Death stay close, or that Toothless' tail fin mechanism wasn't allowing the Night Fury to fly at maximum speed at the time. * Senses: The dragon primarily uses its enlarged nostrils (that slightly resemble those of the Deadly Nadder's) and hearing in order to track and hunt down its prey. It also does not have a blind spot, due to having six sensitive eyes, and heavily relies on scent and hearing. As shown its sense of smell was strong enough to swiftly detect intruders in her volcanic abode. * Commanding: Similar to the Bewilderbeasts, the Red Death is also capable of enforcing smaller dragons to obey, even against their wills. Its controlling measure is somewhat similar to the methods used by the Bewilderbeasts, Valka and Drago Bludvist - sounds. Like bees, the queen howls sub-vocal homing signals that reach miles away to call up minions. It's unknown how powerful this ability is compared to a Bewilderbeast, and so far, the Red Death has only been seen forcing other dragons to go to its nest. The Red Death at the end of How to Train Your Dragon appeared unable to stop the riders' dragons from attacking it, nor call upon other dragons for help. Unlike the Bewilderbeasts and kinder individuals, this Red Death can also harness fear to enslave other dragons; single stares from its six eyes is enough to diminish smaller dragons' self-possession completely. Commanding thousands of minions, the Red Death has acute intelligence and keen insight, to notice small events or intruders into the nest. The system to enslave and dominate smaller dragons in the areas at the first stages is unknown. The dragon, while in magma, seemed to command the minions to drop gathered foods into an exact spot; its mouth, otherwise the food would be cremated before passing through the fangs of the queen. It is also unclear whether it has traits of the Tidal Class to be able to manage respiration under thick liquids. * Vacuum: Being a dragon of titanic size, the Red Death possesses the ability to have a massive intake in the air and "suck in" victims inside its mouth. It is strong enough to pull in even swift and maneuverable dragons such as a Deadly Nadder. * Magma-Proof Skin: The Red Death also has Magma-Proof Skin, since it is able to live in the Corona or Magma Chamber of a volcano and suffer no ill effects after continuous and prolonged periods in direct contact with the boiling magma. * Tail Bludgeon: The Red Death possesses a long tail that ends in a round formation studded with sharp spikes, enabling it to use it as a mace or bludgeon to swing against targets such as rock formations or opponents, causing devastating damage. However, The Red Death was not seen actively using it during its confrontation with Hiccup and the Dragon Riders, possibly because of there no opportunities for its use. Weaknesses Like other dragons, the Red Death can't hunt efficiently if its wings are damaged and it's just as susceptible to fire on it's insides. Premature ignition of its methane fuel can cause it's gas chambers to explode. Being a dragon of incredible size, the Red Death needs more time to properly break while in flight and possesses less agility and maneuverability than most dragons, easily crashing into obstacles.Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Females Category:Carnivores Category:Reptiles Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe